


WISHES OF EVIL: Untold and Abound

by webhead3019



Category: Wishmaster (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: There’s an old adage, perhaps older than time itself. Be careful of what you wish for. It is an adage of a parallel world beyond our comprehension and yet it is here with us... hidden inside ancient artifacts. These artifacts not only house these timeless worlds but the dark genies or Djinn of incalculable and relentless power. Everything you say has the potential to be wisely and most likely will, turned against you. If too many a wish are made, then the world will be literally damned and remade to the Djinn’s liking. Beware indeed you must, the Dreadful Wishes that arise the Wishmaster and in turn, also arise the Djinn World.





	WISHES OF EVIL: Untold and Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil enslaved dreams of the evil unleashed. The evil dreams are prophesied. The evil dreams are so.

I, the Wishmaster and leader of the evil army species of Djinn, have been denied my purpose— the granting of wishes and the mastery over them all. How I wish to enslave the world. How I wish to bring darkness, misery, and pain to it. Time and time again, I have been beaten, though never properly defeated. I am eternal, I am inevitable, and I... have lain dormant. I have lain dormant due to insufferable buffoons, many of whom have thought me dead as well. Both of these statuses have remained for far too long and oh so wrong. It is as much my destiny to reclaim this world as it is someone’s destiny to reawaken me once more. Someone will reawaken me and they will get their 3 wishes granted... consciously or otherwise. It is an ageless clockwork. It is an inevitable paradox. Time for me will begin yet again as it has before. It has been far too long since I last fed on and for the carnal longings of the mortal cerebrum. The humans will have their destructive, sadomasochistic fun... Then, and only when the time is truly right, I will have mine. This much is certain. This much is tell-tale.


End file.
